Dying
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: When the Doctor's time is finally up, his Guardian Angel comes to collect.' Written years ago after Doomsday first aired. Thought I'd be brave and finally post it. please be nice.


Dying

He gasped. Every breath was harder for him to take. He was dying. He knew it. This body was his last body. And he'd taken it for all it was worth. It was his 10th body, gained it nearly 200 years ago, but he still looked as good as he did when he first regenerated, just a few extra wrinkles and one or two possibly more grey hairs interwoven between the rich brown on his head.

He'd done everything he possibly could in this body. Everything he'd ever wanted to but never got round to doing it.

He'd also felt unbearable pain in this body.

Losing her.

Rose.

1 century, 8 decades, 3 years, 53 days and 6 hours ago he lost her.

He supposed she was dead now. Dead after living a normal human life, the life and adventure he could never have no matter how hard he tried.

He once explained their situation to a younger Rose. When he couldn't cope without her he had gone back in time to talk with her in a time where she would forget when he met her again. She was 5 and playing with her dolls in the park. She had took an immediate like towards him. Smiling when she saw his image. Hugging him after a few minutes. They had talked for a long time and she had asked why he was so sad. He had replied;

'You know fairytales your mum tells you to get you to sleep at night? Well, I fell in love, like one of the fairytales. And we weren't allowed to love. So we ran away into the stars. We returned to her home now and again to let her mum know she was safe, but after that we wheir back in the stars, travelling to the furthest reaches of the universe. Then one day, about 3 months ago, we where helping this world, and also a parallel world survive. But just as the walls keeping us separate where closing, she was sucked into the other world and we can never get together again. I'm all alone. And so is she.'

Little Rose had smiled sadly and hugged him again. Maybe some part of her understanding that he was talking about her future self. Her mother had called her then, and she had run home for her tea, shouting to him one last time that she hoped to see him again.

She was technically dead in her own time and space. And he visited her grave now and again. Just to remember his pain. Remember their love.

And now. He was dying himself. Wondering who was right, his own people's ideals of the after life, or the humans ideas of heaven? Maybe he could have his Rose back if human's where right? Probably both wrong and nothing happens.

Just then, one of his hearts stopped, '_oh this wasn't fun' _he thought. It was painful. He screamed and felt the Tardis beep a farewell to him, the old girl was dying too. He rubbed his hand on the floor next to him and smiled.

"Maybe the next time we meet it'll be having a quiet cuppa?"

She buzzed a reply and he smiled. Closing his eyes.

"_Doctor?"_

It was a whisper, so delicate, like a caress from the wind. He turned his head slightly.

"_Doctor, open your eyes?"_

Slowly his big brown eyes opened and he looked dead ahead of him. He gasped, smiled and cried all at the same time. It was Rose. She smiled at him and he wept.  
"Rose? Is it you?"

She moved closer to him and held him tight in her arms. A strange golden mist surrounded her. She looked more beautiful than he remembered, and he remembered her looking like an Angel.

"_It's me Doctor. I've come for you."_

He shook his head.

"I'm dying, we can't be together if I'm dying."

She smiled again, running her hand through his long messy hair.  
_"You could never sort this out could you? Always thinking people would find you untidy. I always found you so adorable when I was alive and we where together. So cute. So sweet."_

He smiled and touched her face, she smiled again and held it there with her own. His breathing started to slow, but they both knew he wouldn't be gone for a minute or so yet. Her smile disappeared and she looked pained at seeing him so close to death. She stopped her examination of his hair and ran her fingers across his lips.

"_Yes Doctor, your dying. You don't need me to tell you that. I'm already dead, I died 170 years ago at the age of 30. I died of a broken heart. I know what your going to go through. I'm not going to lie to you. Death is painful, when your heart stops a final time, your still alive for a short time, and it hurts like hell. But after that you never feel pain again. Ever. We'll be able to be together."_

He smiled, he's aloud to be with his Rose. Her smile returned when she saw the happiness lying in his dying eyes.

"We're aloud to be together?"

"_Of course we are. Heaven means you can have everything you've ever wanted. No rules, no laws, species can be together, no one judges. A human and a Timelord? People will just see our love for each other, and nothing more."_

His eyes started to close but he refused to die without asking her one more thing.

"Why did you come back for me when you knew we'd be together when I die?"

Her hand moved to his forehead. Playing with loose strands that fell onto his face.

"_Because my dear Doctor. I have guided you since the second I died in my mothers arms. I travelled through the void to be with you always. I didn't chose for you to see me now, its just dying eyes can always see the dead. Dying eyes can see their guardians."_

He nodded, his eyes now finally closed. An eternal smile played on his lips. Rose leaned forward and kissed them upturned lips. His breathing stopped, and his final heartbeat echoed throughout the Tardis. He was dead.

Rose, the angel of time, and the last Time-Lord, looked up to the dying Tardis. She let go of the Doctors lifeless body, and walked towards to control centre. She lay her hands on the Tardis' many buttons and levers. The Tardis beeped weakly at Rose, and she smiled at her old friends.

"_Don't worry old girl. I'd never forget about you. I'll stay until your end as well. The Doctor has to say hello to his Gallifrey family before he remembers his Human companions. Don't be so afraid about dying. You'll be reunited with your family as well, and all them friends you made while travelling with the Doctor. I know all of them are waiting for their greatly missed friend."_

The Tardis was happy, all of her companions hadn't forgotten her, they missed her like she had missed them. Her heartbeat slowed, and she said a farewell to her dear Rose, who she had loved just like the Doctor. And finally, everything around Rose was quiet. Her two most loved souls, where dead, and she stood just looking at empty shells. She smiled, shedding a tear for each, until finally she had disappeared into the wind.

The Doctor and the Tardis both gasped and looked at their surroundings. Everything here was so beautiful. The Doctor turned to his side and smiled at the Tardis, she smiled back, she now had gained her human form that she had so wished to receive in life. She looked like a mix of everyone she had held close to her heart, and she was most beautiful. The Doctor had kept his tenth look, this was by far his favourite. Much more attractive then the others. Tardis took the Doctors hand and they walked together into their surrounding. Their faces imprinted with eternal smiles. There in the distance, was his children, HIS children. Oh how he had wished to look upon their faces for so long. His Sons and daughters, their children, their children and their children. His mates where there smiling and waving at him. He waved back. His mother and father stood their, smiling at him with tears of pride. His brothers and sisters where there, smiling and looking relieved. And then of course, their was his companions. Every single one of them looked to him and Tardis.

Sarah-Jane

Ace

Harry

Captain Jack Harkness

Jayne

Tommy

Mickey

So many smiling face looking to them both. The crowds separated and there, in all her glory, was the most beautiful sight they had ever seen.

Rose Tyler.

An Angel of time and space. She was the embodiment of Bad Wolf. The golden shimmer they had seen when she came back to the living realm, still surrounded her unlike the others. The Doctor couldn't have stopped smiling even if he wanted to. He looked her up and down and gasped. She held the hand of a child. No older than 9. With long flowing brown curls and eyes that could melt the strongest of souls. She had a smile that looked familiar. And it was only when Rose nodded did he realise that the child. The girl. Was his own. His own daughter, half Time-Lord half human. She was his and Rose's.

They started walking for each other and Rose let go of her child's hand, tears sprung from their eyes, and it soon turned into running. Finally they reached each other and she jumped into his open arms. They cried and held each other as tight as possible. Everyone around them broke out into applause. The Doctor was finally back with his Rose. True love always finds a way, even if it has to wait until death. She pulled her head back and smiled. He smiled his huge toothy grin that she had missed so much, and finally, their lips met, and their hearts sang.

The Doctor had his freedom, his peace, his family. And every second from now until the end of eternity, he would love Rose Tyler. He would show her how much he missed her. And when she understood, he'd make her understand just that little bit more.

For what else could the last of the Time Lords ask for? If not for his human Time Lady, to love for eternity?

Rose Tyler looked to her soul mate and smiled. She hadn't been away from him for very long, she'd guarded him. Watched him since she died.

She didn't just die of heart break when she was 30 over the loss of her lover. She had died at the death of their child. Their daughter that suffered from heart failure and died at the age of 9. She lost her entire family so figured there was no reason to carry on with her life. Her heart stopping of its own accord. She had checked on her daughter in heaven then gone to her lover in the other world. Promising to watch him until his time came. No matter how near or far it may be.

Pulling back and smiling when tears of joy fell out of his big puppy dog brown eyes, she touched his chest, above his two heart beats and bit her lip.

"I love you Theta…"

He gasped, then smiled. She knew his real name. And for once, he was glad some one did.

"I love you too, Rose Tyler. Now and always."

And with that, they kissed, a beautifully tragic kiss that told each other how much they missed each other. A kiss, that was forever.

The End...


End file.
